


LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO

by Sheikav



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars IX
Genre: F/M, ReyBen, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikav/pseuds/Sheikav
Summary: Tras los sucesos en Crait al final de "El último Jedi". Kylo y Rey siguen teniendo esa conexión entre ellos a pesar de la muerte de Snoke y de que ambos hayan escogido caminos completamente diferentes. La semilla de la duda está sembrada, Kylo y Rey quieren ignorarse mutuamente, pero desde que cruzaron sus miradas por última vez, no han podido olvidarlo.Basado en mi teoría sobre los sucesos que ocurrirán en el episodio IX.





	1. La Sospecha (Hux)

CAPÍTULO 1:

La sospecha  
HUX

La nave viraba en un silencio sepulcral hacia su destino. Hux se ajustó los guantes, mientras observaba a la escasa tripulación, había decidido contar con tal sólo unos pocos soldados aparte de los pilotos, pues allá donde iban no obtendrían resistencia. 

«Además, así no llegará a los oídos equivocados esta pequeña escapada» pensó Hux, mientras se acercaba al centro de mando e indicaba al piloto que tuviera cuidado con los restos de la nave principal que flotaban por el espacio. 

No se fiaba de Kylo Ren, nunca lo había hecho. Siempre había pensado que ese hombre era lo más cercano a una bomba desconocida sin manipular, nunca sabes cuándo va a explotar. Y mantenerlo a distancia había sido la mejor de sus opciones hasta entonces, ahora, dada la situación actual, todo había cambiado.

Ahora tenía esa bomba inestable entre sus manos. 

Después del derrocamiento del líder supremo Snoke, Kylo Ren se había autoproclamado el nuevo líder. Hux se llevó las manos a su cuello con disimulo, todavía lo tenía cubierto de cardenales, recordar la sensación de asfixia hizo que se marease. 

«Tendría que haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad» - pensó.  
Si hubiese sido más rápido, todavía podría haberle disparado mientras estaba inconsciente. La próxima vez no cometería ese error. 

 

Mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, llegaron finalmente al lugar indicado. Los restos de la sala principal de Snoke, donde aún estaba su cuerpo, o al menos, lo que quedaba de él. Tras la ascensión al mando del caballero de Ren, habían abandonado la nave a toda prisa para ir detrás de los rebeldes. 

Después del fiasco en Crait, Hux se había encargado de reunir a las tropas restantes y organizarlos a todos de nuevo, era un proceso caótico, pero gracias a ese caos podía encontrarse aquí y revisar la sala de nuevo. 

-Acércate lo máximo que puedas - indicó al piloto y se giró hacia atrás hacia los dos soldados más cercanos - Tú, ZU-864, y tú, PJ-145, venid conmigo. El resto esperad aquí, no tardaremos. Si me servís bien y mantenéis vuestra boca cerrada, uno de vosotros podría ocupar el puesto vacante de capitán. 

\- Sí, mi señor - contestaron ambos soldados al unísono tras sus cascos, asintiendo.

Acoplaron la nave lo más cerca posible a la sala, bajaron de la misma y zigzaguearon por los enrevesados pasillos de emergencia, pues el ascensor ya había quedado inservible y era la única manera fácil de acceder a la sala. Una vez allí, a Hux casi se le escapó una risa incrédula. Parecía mentira que allí hubiese pasado pánico alguna vez a manos de Snoke. 

La última vez que estuvo en aquella sala, el fuego crepitaba entre las cortinas y restos de la nave caían como si se tratasen de pequeñas estrellas fugaces de destrucción, en cierta forma, era tan teatral como Snoke lo había sido en vida, lo cual no dejaba de ser una ironía.

Ahora, el color rojo yacía sin vida entre las cortinas y los cadáveres medio congelados de los guardias pretorianos. La majestuosidad de la sala se había desvanecido, ahora sólo era un mal recuerdo del caos que había comenzado. Ese caos tenía nombre, y ahora tendría que servirle. Pero esperaba que fuera así por poco tiempo.

 

\- Buscad entre los restos - ordenó con furiosa determinación a los dos soldados.

\- ¿Qué buscamos, Comandante? - preguntó uno de ellos. 

\- Alguna anomalía, algo que no cuadre con lo que supuestamente ha pasado aquí. - Señaló unas marcas en el suelo, de quemaduras - esas serán vuestras huellas. 

Conocía esas marcas, eran la firma de Kylo Ren allá por donde iba. Mientras los soldados daban vueltas en la sala buscando entre los restos, Hux se acercó al trono de Snoke. observando los miembros cercenados limpiamente. Por el frío habitual que había en aquella sala incluso cuando los sistemas de calefacción estaban conectados, el cuerpo aún no había comenzado a descomponerse. 

Examinó los cortes, intentó trazar en su mente el tajo, y llegó a la conclusión de que seguía una línea recta, como si lo hubiesen atravesado con el sable láser de manera paralela y en horizontal. Tendrían que encontrarse muy cerca ¿Snoke habría permitido esa cercanía? Aquel viejo estaba paranoico, era fuerte en el lado oscuro, pero su cuerpo era débil, por ese motivo casi siempre se presentaba ante las tropas en hologramas de comunicación. 

 

Miró la herida más de cerca, tal como había pensado antes, era totalmente limpio . Las altas temperaturas de aquellas armas hacían que cauterizasen la herida al contacto, por lo cual no había sangre. El sable de Kylo Ren era inestable, no conocía los pormenores de la construcción de un sable láser ni el porqué de aquella inestabilidad, pero sí que había visto en muchas ocasiones los cortes causados por el arma del caballero de Ren, y siempre eran irregulares, cauterizaban igual, pero nunca eran cortes limpios.

 

«Así que, quizá diga la verdad, después de todo» - Pensó con resignación, estaba claro que el golpe final había sido con el arma de la chica, no con la de Kylo Ren. Aún así, seguía teniendo la sensación de que faltaba algo.

Los informes sobre la chica estaban claros, conocía los caminos de la fuerza, pero era una novata. Ren, en cambio, por muy temperamental que sea, es maestro de los caballeros de su orden. Es imposible que esa cría pudiera contra él en plenas facultades, no cómo cuando tenía la herida en el estómago, y no sólo eso, si no que sin ningún tipo de ayuda también matara al líder supremo y a sus guardias. Había visto luchar a esos guardias anteriormente, y definitivamente incluso Kylo Ren no habría podido con ellos sólo, sin ayuda. 

Entonces, ¿Qué había pasado? La chica escapó en una de las naves de Snoke, dejando a Ren detrás, inconsciente, pero vivo. Y estaba claro que ella sola no habría podido avanzar, si en algún momento, Kylo Ren hubiese traicionado a la primera orden para apoyar a los rebeldes, no habría querido destruirlos después, en Crait. Simplemente, no tenía sentido.

¿Será por el ansia de poder? Kylo Ren no había mostrado interés en ello, al menos no aparentemente. Y si hubiese querido matar a Snoke para tomar su puesto, Hux sabía que en muchas ocasiones ambos, maestro y aprendiz, habían estado a solas. Quizá podría haberlo hecho entonces, aunque no habría podido culpar a otro, en este caso, esa chica problemática.

Una idea paseaba por su mente ¿Y si todo esto es sólo por la chica? No podía obviar el trato de preferencia que el caballero de Ren había brindado con respecto a otros prisioneros de guerra. Cuando la capturó en lugar del droide, las cámaras rebelaron que en la sala de torturas no le había tocado ni un sólo pelo, si bien es cierto que había usado sus poderes con ella, no estaba malherida. 

Eso, las cámaras. En la sala del líder supremo no estaban permitidas por decisión de Snoke, pero en el ascensor sería distinto. No estaba operativo, pero con suerte podría recuperar aquella información si el sistema no se había dañado por completo. 

Se dirigió al soldado que tenía más cerca.

-Tú, ZU-864. Comprueba en el ascensor o en la sala más próxima donde esté la caja de la cámara de vigilancia, intenta recuperar las últimas imágenes. 

Asintió tras el casco y fue a toda prisa a comprobarlo. Mientras, Hux volvió a fijar la mirada en una de las extremidades cercenadas de Snoke, una de sus manos, concretamente. En ella relucía el anillo que solía portar. Miró hacia alrededor para comprobar que el soldado restante no lo observaba, y con dificultad por los gruesos dedos del difunto Líder, sacó el anillo y se lo metió en el bolsillo. 

No pudo evitar sonreír, estando en vida jamás podría haberse apoderado de ese objeto de una manera tan sencilla, al final, no hay nadie invencible. 

-¡Comandante! Tengo las imágenes - bramó el soldado ZU-864

Fue rápidamente a su encuentro, en una pequeña pantalla conectada a la caja de seguridad, aparecían unas imágenes entrecortadas, sin sonido. En ellas, se veía a la chica, con las cadenas y a Kylo Ren, detrás de ella. Estaban hablando. Intentó leer los labios pero desde la perspectiva de la cámara no podía leer los de ella, aunque sí podía ver los de él. 

«Yo también...visto, algo. Llegado...momento (...) permanecerás... mi lado» 

-Vuelve a ponerlo - exigió Hux.

Volvió a reproducir la secuencia. Pero nada, no conseguía leer de sus labios el resto de conversación, pero la cercanía entre ellos y lo poco que había podido entender, hablaba por sí solo.

El comandante tamborileaba los dedos enguantados en la pared, nervioso. Entonces estaban juntos en algo, tramaban matar a Snoke, y así ha sido. Pero algo no ha ido bien, vista la actitud del nuevo líder supremo en Crait. Le faltaba información, y eso siempre le desquiciaba. 

-¡Señor! - esta vez, era el soldado PJ-145 - he encontrado algo y...¡Agh! - mientras profería un grito ahogado, acto seguido se agarró la mano, de la cual desprendía humo y la sala rápidamente comenzó a oler a carne quemada. 

El comandante se acercó rápidamente, examinando la mano con una distancia prudente, pudo ver que algo había atravesado la armadura, y quemado gravemente la extremidad, dejándola inservible, además, había perdido dos dedos en el proceso. 

-¿Se puede saber qué has tocado? - miró al soldado - ¡Contesta! 

Con la otra mano, señaló de manera temblorosa un pequeño trozo de cristal azul que estaba en el suelo. Era diminuto, apenas una esquirla, pero irradiaba un fulgor totalmente reconocible. La brillante estela de un sable láser. 

Era azul, no rojo. El arma de la chica. Y estaba rota. 

Dio una rápida vuelta por la estancia, había más esquirlas repartidas por toda la sala, excepto en una zona, donde se había originado el impacto, desde ahí se desperdigaban por toda la sala esos pequeños fragmentos letales. 

-Volvamos a la nave - demandó Hux a ZU-864 - Y por cierto, no necesitamos a un soldado manco. Encárgate. 

Antes de que el soldado malherido pudiera articular palabra, ya habían acatado su orden y recibió un disparo certero del bláster de su compañero. 

-Listo, comandante. 

-Perfecto, tengo toda la información que necesito. Tenemos mucho que hacer...capitán. Al volver, recibirás un nuevo nombre, armas y armadura acorde a tu rango. 

-Se lo agradezco, comandante. Pero...-Pareció titubear, por unos instantes- Casi no se podía entender lo que decía el nuevo líder a la prisionera en el ascensor. 

-Efectivamente, casi no se podía entender. Pero hay algo inconfundible que no se puede malinterpretar. 

Dejó al recién ascendido capitán con la duda, el cual decidió no preguntar más, para no acabar como su compañero. Hux sonreía con determinación mientras caminaba a paso vivo de vuelta a la nave.

Las miradas no mienten. Y ahora sabía dos cosas sobre dos de sus enemigos. 

Que la chica ya no tenía su arma. Y la más importante:

Que Kylo Ren tenía un punto débil.


	2. Evasivas (Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn hace un pequeño análisis de lo sucedido, sobre todo respecto a sus sentimientos y lo que ha obtenido en este periodo de tiempo tan corto. Confía en Rey, pero la distancia de ésta hace que empiece a tener dudas.

CAPÍTULO 2:

Evasivas  
FINN

El dolor de espalda hoy estaba más acuciante, Finn se preguntaba porqué sería. Quizás el hecho de que se hubiese quedado toda la noche agazapado en una silla con mala postura al lado de la cama de Rose, influía. También podía afectar el cansancio después de todo lo que había pasado en Cantonica y montar a los lomos de una criatura enorme a galope, también. 

¿O quizá era por haber luchado contra Phasma? Puede ser.

Pero por encima de todo, sentía un picor en la parte central, no era un picor físico. Era como una espina clavada, sólo que esa espina no existía, estaba en su mente, en su rencor.  
La herida causada por el sable de Kylo Ren había sanado, pese a los cuidados la cicatriz de un sable láser no es algo que te pueda abandonar fácilmente, y Finn sospechaba que dicha cicatriz lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días.

Eso era lo que más le dolía, sí. 

Estiró el brazo con cuidado por encima de Rose, los médicos decían que estaba estable, era cuestión de tiempo, despertaría. Pero siempre estaba tan fría, al principio no se había atrevido, pero alguna noche había tomado su mano, estaba helada. No importaba la cantidad de mantas que pusiera, incluso había puesto su chaqueta encima de ella para no pedir más mantas al resto, y seguía igual de fría. 

Observó la chaqueta, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero estaba remendada toscamente por donde Kylo Ren le había proferido aquella herida. Acarició los hilos gruesos, supuso que Poe no habría podido evitar ver aquél destrozo y remendarla mientras él estaba inconsciente. 

Aquello le hizo sonreír. Poe dijo que aquella chaqueta le sentaba bien, y tenía intención de seguir llevándola por mucho tiempo. Ese pensamiento hizo que una oleada de arrepentimiento inundara el pecho de Finn.

«Qué tonto fui. Casi consigo que me maten, si no fuera por Rose» -- Pensó para sí. 

Volvió a tocarle la mano, de tanto en tanto sentía una angustia indescriptible, pensando que ante esa frialdad ella muriese frente a su vigilia. Alzó su mano sobre los labios entreabiertos de Rose, para notar su respiración. 

Suspiró aliviado, y antes de que se diera cuenta, mientras observaba los labios de Rose, estaba tocándose sus propios labios. Recordó el beso, en aquél momento lo que sintió fue sorpresa, simplemente. 

Pero después de la sorpresa inicial, ya habían pasado días, y alguna noche había meditado sobre ello ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? En los últimos tiempos su vida había cambiado por completo. Un día era un soldado de asalto afiliado a la primera orden, y ahora no sólo era un desertor, formaba parte de la resistencia. 

Había comenzando a sentir cosas, que no sabía siquiera que fueran posibles. Esperanza, emoción, cariño, apego. Todo empezó gracias a Poe, luego Rey, Leia, Rose, incluso Chewbacca, también había lamentado la muerte de Han Solo. 

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, la primera orden le había arrebatado todo tras lavarle el cerebro, pero a cambio, si no fuese por su existencia ¿Habría conocido a la resistencia? Nunca lo sabría. Pero le gustaba este nuevo presente, y lucharía por un futuro donde estuviesen sus nuevos amigos. 

Quería sentir más, mucho más. 

Quizás estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero sabía que en parte era por Rey y la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior. O más bien, la falta de ella. 

Desde que comenzaron su nuevo viaje y trazaban un rumbo esquivando a la primera orden, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar. Así que en cuanto vio que Rey se deslizó fuera de la cabina de pilotaje para un descanso, fue tras ella. 

En el Halcón milenario, no había mucho espacio a la intimidad, así que se hizo un hueco en la mesa de juegos como buenamente pudo, sacó de debajo de la mesa una pequeña alforja, que reconoció la mano de Rey en ellas, la había hecho ella misma. De ella extrajo las dos partes del sable láser roto que había pertenecido a Luke Skywalker. 

Dio una patada a un compartimento debajo de los asientos, de ahí obtuvo una pequeña caja con herramientas. Finn sabía lo que se proponía.

-Eh, Eh, Para con eso, Rey. 

Rey alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada llena de reproches de Finn.

-¿Qué ocurre? - dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona eso? ¡Puede explotar! - quizás estaba exagerando, pero realmente estaba preocupado.

-¿Has desmontado uno antes? ¿Sabes cómo funciona? 

-..No- admitió a regañadientes.

-Yo tampoco - dijo Rey - pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y el núcleo - señaló aquél extraño cristal que había dentro del arma - sigue estando, fracturado, pero está. Quiero ver si tiene arreglo. 

Por una parte, a Finn le dieron ganas de decirle que no tendría que molestarse en aquello, encontrarían otras armas. Pero algo le dijo en su fuero interno que no era buena idea. No sabía qué había pasado en aquella isla junto a Luke, ni Rey ni Chewbacca contaron lo sucedido. Pese a la insistencia de todos, especialmente de Leia. Una vez vio a Leia hablando con Chewbacca, pero no vio reflejado en su rostro que hubiese conseguido las respuestas deseadas.

Y Rey, no había dicho absolutamente nada. Pero era obvio que estaba afectada por la muerte del famoso Jedi, eso es lo único de lo que había podido enterarse. En parte, se sentía decepcionado y apartado, pues quería que Rey confiase en él y le contara lo sucedido. Pero no se atrevía a interrogarla, pero sí se atrevió a formular una pregunta.

-E..está bien. Vale, ten cuidado con eso. - observó que ella esbozó una media sonrisa, a ojos de Finn, algo triste y comenzó a sacar más herramientas, el ex soldado carraspeó y preguntó: -¿Qué le ha ocurrido al sable? ¿Cómo se ha roto? ¿Se te quedó atrancado entre dos puertas o algo así? 

Reinó el silencio, uno muy incómodo. Sin saber cómo, había hecho la pregunta equivocada. 

Pero después de un breve silencio, contestó:

-Hice lo que no debía, simplemente. Lo forcé y acabó así. Pero se me da bien arreglar cosas, algo haré. 

Algo en esas frases estaba mal, Finn lo sabía. Seguramente, era una verdad a medias. Rey no era una mentirosa, de eso estaba seguro. Jamás ocultaría un suceso importante a la resistencia, ni a él. 

Se acercó y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro, estrechándola contra sí mismo. 

-Vale, no te fuerces mucho y descansa cuando puedas, llevas muchas horas despierta. 

Rey asintió, y aunque devolvió el contacto físico, no se sentía igual como cuando se reencontraron y se abrazaron. Aquél abrazo estaba lleno de alegría, apego y esperanza.

Pero este gesto estaba vacío. Hueco. 

Estaba evasiva, distante. 

Una duda empezó a carcomer el corazón de Finn.

Rey no le mentiría ¿Verdad?


	3. Rompecabezas (Rey)

CAPÍTULO 3:

Rompecabezas  
REY

 

El papel que Rey tenía delante, estaba en blanco. Una parte de ella pensaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo más lógico, y lo más práctico. Básicamente las leyes con las que había regido su vida. 

Hasta ahora, claro.

Y por otra parte, sentía que estaba cometiendo un error, un sacrilegio. Aquél sable láser no era suyo, pese a que muchas veces había pensado en él como si fuera de su propiedad.

«Otra cosa que tenemos en común» pensó amargamente. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en **él** , no ahora.

Necesitaba centrarse, comenzó a dibujar las diferentes partes que formaban el sable láser, excepto por el cristal, que no había visto ninguno así en toda su vida, la verdad es que el resto de componentes eran bastante fáciles de encontrar o restaurar. Al menos, venir del planeta chatarra de Jakku había servido para algo.

Comenzó a enumerarlos: 

Aislante de potencia inerte  
Célula de Energía de reserva  
Soldar un soporte para el cristal  
Conductores de campo energético  
Núcleo potente central de Dia..

-De Diatio.- comentó una voz que le hablaba dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado, era Leia -Si me dieran un crédito cada vez que he escuchado esos componentes por parte de mi hermano Luke, habría sido la princesa más rica de toda la galaxia. 

Rey se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. 

-No te preocupes, estabas concentrada, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. ¿Cómo van los avances?

-Oh, pues...creo que puedo hacerlo, no sé cómo quedará, tendré que fabricar una empuñadura nueva. Esta ya, por mucho que pueda soldarla, el cristal está demasiado roto como para que no sobre espacio aquí o allá.

-Mi hermano fabricó muchos para sus alumnos, aunque tengo entendido que cada uno escogía su propio cristal. Así fue con mi hijo, al menos. 

Leia se quedó pensando, mientras Rey tenía las manos sobre ambas mitades, mirando hacia otro lado. La general cubrió sus manos con las suyas propias. 

-Deberías hacerlo a tu gusto, Rey. Es tuyo. 

Por unos instantes Rey notó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, había veces que pensaba que la madre tenía la misma capacidad del hijo de saber cómo se sentía en cualquier circunstancia.

-No creo que deba, quiero preservar su memoria y honrarlo. Modificarlo sería...

-Sería lo idóneo, pequeña. Llega una nueva era, Rey, y tú lucharás en ella. Hacer de ésta causa, la tuya. Comienza por aquí, con este arma. 

Lo meditó durante unos instantes, y asintió. De pronto reinó un silencio lleno de significado entre las dos. Rey había estado más ocupada de lo que realmente estaba en la cabina de pilotaje, quería evitar hablar con todos, notó en la mirada de la general que estaba llena de dudas, preguntas sin respuesta.

-Rey - susurró la general - Puedes confiar en mí. 

La chica no pudo sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

La otra noche los escuchó; a Leia y a Chewbacca, no quería inmiscuirse, pero al escuchar el nombre de Ben, no pudo evitarlo. Mientras se le aceleraba el corazón se escondió detrás de una columna dentro de la nave. 

Leia preguntó qué había pasado en la isla. 

Chewie parecía dubitativo, hasta que le dijo la verdad. Él no había estado presente durante los entrenamientos, habló del comportamiento taciturno de Luke, y que un día sin más, Rey quiso abandonar la isla, al ver que Luke no quería formar parte. 

Chewie dijo su verdad, al menos parcialmente, obvió la parte en la que Rey tuvo que explicarle al menos la visión que tuvo acerca de Ben, para convencerle y llevar a cabo el plan que había trazado. Y también cómo le había pedido que no dijera nada a nadie. 

 

Ella, en cambio, había mentido. Muchas veces ya. No le había contado a nadie acerca de la conexión que tenía con Ben. Obvió cuando en aquella cueva se sometió al lado oscuro. Ni la felicidad que le embargó al tocar su mano, lo comprendida que se sintió, y la euforia que gobernó sus actos cuando vislumbró aquella visión de futuro.Tampoco les había dicho lo que pasó en aquella sala cubierta de fuego, ni cómo escapó.

Y sobre todo, porqué no lo mató. 

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, después de que el sable de Luke se dividiese, perdió el conocimiento. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero cuando despertó lo hizo sobresaltada, se levantó aturdida, primero se miró las manos, y luego enfocando con dificultad a lo lejos vio una silueta negra que yacía en el suelo, inmóvil. 

Era Ben Solo. Una parte de ella quiso ir con cautela o directamente no ir, pero la otra, aquella parte que hizo que fuese corriendo prácticamente hacia él, la había dominado. 

Comprobó su pulso, cerró los ojos y sintió su presencia en la fuerza, estaba vivo. 

Era el momento, ahora o nunca, había tenido la oportunidad de ir con ella, y él la había rechazado. Si no lo mataba ahora, morirían muchos más, incluida ella misma. No había nadie, sólo ellos dos, sería tan fácil.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba encima de él, dirigiendo sus manos hacia el cuello blanquecino de Ben. Ella lloraba ¿Por qué lo hacía? Esto era lo correcto, Snoke ya no estaba, y él sería el nuevo líder. Tenía que hacerlo.

Sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del caballero de Ren, ella no recordaba la última vez que había llorado tanto. 

Acercó sus manos temblorosas a su cuello, y al notar su piel, volvió a sentirlo, pasado y futuro, lo que les unía y lo que les separaba. Una visión, donde estaban juntos ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella había hecho lo que la fuerza le había dictado, pensaba que si ella se presentaba donde estaba él, volvería a la luz, pero aunque durante un glorioso momento parecía que fue así, ese sueño se había desvanecido.

Apartó las manos, aturdida. Volvió a repetirse a sí misma que ella hizo lo que sintió que debía hacer a través de la fuerza, movida por aquella visión. Pero ahora, aunque se hubiese repetido, no obtuvo respuesta de lo que tenía que hacer. 

Quizás, era eso. Ella ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Era él. 

-¿Rey? - Leia la sacó de sus recuerdos. 

Sacudió la cabeza. Había perdido la noción por unos instantes. El miedo se apoderó de ella ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás, si supieran que había sentido algo que aún desconocía, por su enemigo? ¿Que habían luchado juntos, codo con codo? Apretó los trozos del sable láser de Luke, incluso lo lanzó a sus manos tan sólo porque no quería verlo morir ahí. 

-Lo sé, sé que puedo confiar en ti. - Rey esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo. 

Pero no podía decirle la verdad,  
no podía confesarle que había traicionado a la resistencia por una visión.

Dos veces.


	4. Miradas (Kylo/Ben)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren es consciente de que su ansiedad va en aumento, no sabe lo que quiere y eso lo está consumiendo por dentro. Empieza a pensar en Rey y en todas las posibilidades, achaca esto a su propia debilidad y a la necesidad de hacerse más fuerte para poder así encontrarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo!

CAPÍTULO 4:

Miradas  
KYLO REN

 

Aquél planeta tenía un clima horrible, días calurosos y noches heladas, sin tener el aire seco del desierto, era una humedad aplastante. Había pasado una noche terrible, se levantó empapado en sudor.

La mente de Kylo Ren volvía a jugarle una mala pasada durante las horas de sueño.

Hacía años que no soñaba, era algo intencional. Había aprendido a controlarlo, debido a las pesadillas que le acompañaron durante muchos años, ya casi ni las recordaba, sólo tenían un fulgor verde constante que se agazapaba sobre él mientras dormía, eran las pesadillas de un niño débil y asustadizo, tenía que desecharlas de alguna manera. Le había costado, aunque al final lo consiguió.

Pero en las últimas semanas había soñado con ella de manera inevitable.

Antes de conocerla, también lo había hecho, ahora lo sabía.

Era bastante consciente de que estaba pensando demasiado en ella, pero se negaba a catalogarlo como obsesión, pese a que todo apuntaba a que así era. 

Los cambios de ánimos tan bruscos sufridos el día en el que ella le rechazó por segunda vez, le habían pasado factura.

«Tienes que dejar de sentir, ¡Para ya!» Se repetía a sí mismo constantemente, era como un mantra.

Se sentía completamente abatido, lleno de ira y rencor, pero no la suficiente. Su ira se había aplacado al ver la última mirada de Rey cerrando las puertas de la nave de su padre. 

No paraba de darle vueltas, a ella, su mirada. Había muchas miradas en Rey: en Takodana, vio por primera vez su odio. En la nave, en aquella sala donde entraron ambos en sus respectivas mentes por primera vez, vio su mirada desafiante, y la de sorpresa. 

Cuando lucharon en el bosque, vio muchas: Odio, Venganza, Dudas. Creía conocerlas todas, las había sentido antes, sobre sí mismo. Pero había conocido otras nuevas. 

Podía recordarla a la perfección, a Rey admirando la lluvia. Sintió lo mismo que ella, estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que veía llover. La fascinación y la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. 

Cuando se sintió perdida al no encontrar la respuesta que buscaba en aquella cueva. Ahí, después de la primera vez que entró en su mente, fue cuando más se sintió cerca de ella, le abrió su corazón de manera voluntaria, vio todo lo que ansiaba su corazón, y lo que habían sufrido ambos.

No eran tan diferentes como ella creía, claro que no. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. 

Cuando se tocaron las manos, aquella mirada, sus ojos llorosos. Había agradecido no estar físicamente donde se encontraba ella, ya que él nunca había sentido el deseo de estar junto a ella ni a ninguna otra persona de manera tan brutal, necesitaba aferrarse a ella, no soltarla. Pero Luke tuvo que intervenir, arrebatándosela. 

Sentía que Rey había descubierto muchas cosas, pero ella le había descubierto otras, que no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pero sabía que estaban ahí. Si pudiera arrancarse esa sensación del pecho, lo habría hecho.  
No quería sentir, no quería pensar.

Pero de todas las miradas, había dos que no podía olvidar. En la sala principal donde habían matado a Snoke, cuando él había traicionado a su maestro y llevó el sable láser hasta Rey, aquella era una de las que no podía olvidar. Tampoco se le había pasado por alto cuando ella se lo devolvió cuando estaba metido en un aprieto. 

La otra mirada fue cuando tuvieron la última conexión. Antes de eso, Kylo Ren estaba seguro, la odiaba. Cuando él le ofreció su mano ella se acercó a la misma, le había dado esperanzas de que iba a aceptar. Pero no, fue a por el maldito sable. 

Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho eso, podría perdonarla. Lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. 

Cuando despertó en la sala de Snoke, la ira le invadió al ver que ella no se encontraba allí. Lo había abandonado. Era consciente de que había perdido la razón, pero nada importaba. 

Le había sorprendido verla en el halcón milenario cerrando la puerta. Desconocía que ella estaba en aquella nave, otra muestra más de que se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos, en su ira ciega, ni siquiera había sido capaz de sentirla en aquella nave. Tampoco sintió a Luke hasta que estuvo delante de sus narices. 

Necesitaba más poder. Mucho más. Esos errores no podían volver a cometerse. No podía fallar. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiesen matado a Rey, sin saber él que estaba en aquella nave? Había jurado que la destruiría. Pero aquella idea le despertaba ideas muy contradictorias.

Pensó en su cuerpo, sin vida. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había dado un puñetazo a la pared. 

Ansiaba ese momento casi tanto como lo temía. 

Su ira se aplacó al pensar en la última mirada. Algo dentro de él se había roto, más aún, en aquél momento.

Pensaba que el sentimiento no sería mutuo, pero lo había pensado mucho. Si ella lo quisiera muerto, había tenido la oportunidad. Eso en cierta manera, aliviaba el desconcierto que sentía, pero ni de lejos llenaba sus expectativas, y eso lo ponía ansioso. 

No sabía qué pensar. Y cada vez lo tenía menos claro. 

De golpe sintió que tras la puerta había alguien esperando, fuera de sus aposentos improvisados mientras ubicaban la nueva nave insignia. Se puso algo de ropa y salió, para encontrarse con uno de los comandantes. 

-Dime qué ocurre, comandante Ornasi - le espetó.

El comandante casi pareció sorprendido porque se acordara de su nombre, pero lo disimuló. 

-Señor, no podemos encontrarlos. La única pista que teníamos resultó ser falsa. 

Suspiró, intentando controlar su ira.

-¿Y eso cómo ha podido ocurrir? 

El comandante comenzó a sudar, los últimos días debido al humor del nuevo líder supremo nadie se atrevía a darle las malas noticias, él lo había hecho porque no tenía más remedio y sería peor si no lo hacía. 

-Mi..Mi señor, mire - señaló en una de las ventanas, el ajetreo constante de los soldados caminando y formando de un lado a otro, organizando provisiones, naves y armamento - Está todo patas arriba, no es excusa, pero estamos utilizando las instalaciones que pudimos rescatar de la nave insignia destruida, están hechos para aguantar las temperaturas del espacio y del interior de la misma nave. - Tragó saliva - Pero el ambiente húmedo que hay en este planeta durante el día, hace que den fallos. Por la noche va como la seda, pero...

-No quiero más excusas. Arregladlo. Los teníamos localizados y ya van dos veces que se nos han escapado de las manos, una en Crait y ahora aquí. Sólo quedan un puñado de ellos en esa maldita nave. 

-Muy bien, mi señor. Serán exterminados, ¡Larga vida a la primera orden! 

No hizo ningún gesto a modo de respuesta, y el comandante, consternado, salió, pero antes de volver a sus tareas, el líder supremo lo detuvo:

-¿Dónde está Hux? 

-Hace más de un día que no lo veo, mi señor. ¿Tiene algún mensaje que darle? 

Kylo lo miró de manera severa. 

-No. Y omite el hecho de que te he preguntado por él, si eres inteligente, te callarás. O lo haré yo. 

No hizo falta decir más, el comandante le aseguró de que bajo ninguna circunstancia diría nada. Kylo Ren estaba seguro de que así sería. 

La desaparición repentina de Hux era algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Era muy dado a pavonearse delante de toda la tropa de manera constante para reafirmar su poder en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Un lapso de un día era más que extraño. Snoke lo había mantenido a su lado porque sacaba provecho, en algo que Kylo ignoraba, para él era una molestia que no aportaba nada a la primera orden. 

No se fiaba en lo absoluto de aquella víbora pelirroja. Lo mataría en cuanto tuviera ocasión, pero de momento no era importante ni ninguna amenaza que tuviera que considerar. Hux era un cobarde y le temía. 

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. 

Se encerró de nuevo en sus aposentos, y echado sobre la cama, concentrado comenzó a canalizar la fuerza muy, muy lejos de allí. Buscaba por toda la galaxia a cierta chatarrera. 

No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, antes de darse cuenta, la misma noche en la que se separaron se sorprendió a sí mismo intentando contactar con ella en cuanto estuvo a solas, sin éxito. 

Esto era otra fuente de frustración, no podía controlar cuándo iba a ocurrir, la última vez fue ella la que interrumpió la conexión. Así que supuso que ella sí que podría hacerlo, y que de alguna manera, lo bloqueaba. Había cortado su unión para siempre. 

Volvió a dar otro golpe. No podía permitirlo, tenía que encontrarla. Necesitaba mucho más poder. 

Se ensombreció su rostro, al encontrar la solución:

Necesitaba a los caballeros de Ren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia está destrozada, se mantiene fuerte ante los demás, por sus ideales. Pero por dentro está dominada por la angustia sobre su hijo y su abandono, se siente culpable de todo.

CAPÍTULO 5:

Sin corazón  
LEIA

Volvió a sentir otra punzada en el pecho, afortunadamente, esta vez estaba sola. Se miró las manos, estaban trémulas y casi no podía hacer fuerza con ellas. 

Suspiró hondamente y se sentó al borde del sillón ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía una sensación en el pecho que casi no le dejaba respirar. Sabía exactamente lo que era: Una mezcla de angustia, culpabilidad y dolor. 

Las palabras que le había dicho a Rey las dijo con sinceridad, tenían todo lo que necesitaban para empezar desde cero. Y lo creía de verdad. Aquella chica, era la nueva esperanza, lo sabía. Pero ni siquiera ella podía llenar el vacío que sentía en su corazón.

Jamás podría llenar el vacío que había dejado Ben, nunca. 

Ni siquiera Han podría haberlo hecho, y bien podía poner las manos en el fuego por ello, no había duda de que lo había amado hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Pero nunca sería suficiente, no podría colmar el amor de una madre a su hijo, por muy mala madre que hubiese sido. Ni por muy mal hijo que él haya podido ser. 

Leia sentía que la culpa recaía solamente en ella. ¿De quién iba a ser si no? 

Tal vez, las cosas habrían cambiado si hubiese aceptado la proposición de Luke cuando decidió llevar a cabo la academia de la nueva Orden Jedi. Si hubiera aceptado, todo habría sido diferente. 

Habría mejorado su afinidad con la fuerza, siendo más fuerte. No se habría separado de su hijo, ambos habrían aprendido juntos los caminos de la fuerza. Y quizá...todo habría sido diferente. 

Pero no, decidió hacer lo que siempre había hecho: Elegir a la república. Era su misión, su bienestar personal siempre ha estado por debajo de todas las prioridades, y le entristecía pensar, que ni siquiera había cedido por Han, su amor. Y peor aún, por su hijo. 

Sintió la presencia de Snoke, muchas veces. Desconocía esa fuente de maldad, era ancestral, diferente a lo que nunca había percibido. Supo que vigilaba el sueño de Ben, y sin embargo, no supo cómo pararlo. 

Hace ya veinte años que no veía el rostro de Ben, la última vez que lo vio, en aquella amarga despedida, Ben no paraba de llorar. 

Era inevitable recordarlo:

-¿Por qué no podré verte? - exigió, hasta entonces, había sido un niño dulce, nunca lo había visto con esa desesperación en sus ojos - ¡No lo entiendo! Haré todo lo que el tío Luke me diga, seré fuerte, disciplinado...¡Lo haré todo! 

Leia suspiró, sentía su misma desazón, pero las cosas eran así. 

-Ben, seríamos un estorbo en tu entrenamiento, la fuerza requiere esfuerzo y sacrificio, para poder conservar todo lo que hemos conseguido, la paz, cariño. Cuando termines, nos volveremos a ver, y tu tío puede darnos cualquier mensaje que quieras entregarnos, sé que lo hará.

«Nunca llegó a mandar ningún mensaje»

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Ben, sin poder evitarlo, Leia abrazó a su hijo. 

-Ben - Dijo Han - Vamos...No querrás que tu tío te vea llorando, ni tu viejo ¿Verdad? 

Leia miró con rabia contenida a Han, pero no hizo caso. Su hijo se separó de sus brazos y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica Jedi que acababa de estrenar. 

-Me haré fuerte, y volveré pronto a casa. 

La general sonrió, y le dio un codazo a Han. 

-¿Qué...? Oh - Aquél hombre todavía no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar afecto de manera natural - Ben, ven aquí, toma esto. 

Le entregó a su hijo un juego de caligrafía fabricado a mano de unos artesanos de Naboo. Las cerdas procedían del pelaje de un Nexu, y los mangos de las brochas eran tallados en hueso de Asharl.

Leia no quiso saber de dónde lo había sacado, probablemente de algún trapicheo o apuesta. En cualquier caso, a Ben le encantó:

-Muchas gracias, Papá...- Han le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y se rascó la nariz, intentando disimular la emoción.

-Venga hijo, Luke te espera. 

Ben subió a la nave, y aún con los ojos llorosos, se despidió con la mano mientras les dedicó una sonrisa triste que a Leia le partió el corazón. 

Aquella fue la última vez que vio a Ben.

Ahora, sería todo un hombre, cuando veía a Rey, o a Poe, incluso a Finn...una parte de ella, quería preguntar. Pero estaba tan fuera de lugar. Su hijo, era el enemigo. 

Si ver su última sonrisa le partió el corazón, cuando sintió que hijo estaba en aquella nave de asalto y que había apretado el botón para acabar con su vida, no era nada en comparación. 

¿Por qué, Ben? ¿Por qué...? 

Era todo su culpa, si pudiera volver atrás, arreglarlo todo...  
Volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor. Algo no iba bien. Empezaba a sospechar la dura verdad: Le quedaba poco tiempo en este mundo. Seguramente al estar tanto tiempo en el espacio le había causado un daño irreparable. Había llegado su momento, se acercaba. 

Si Ben supiera que sigue viva ¿Volvería a rematarla? 

Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, quería saber las respuestas, pero a la vez no, era un dilema sin fin y descorazonador. 

Vio a Rey por el pasillo, hablaba con Poe, y en su semblante asomaba una sonrisa triste. Esa sonrisa volvió a recordarle la última sonrisa que su hijo le dedicó mientras se subía a la nave de Luke, hacia su destino. 

No podía evitar pensar.

¿Esa habría sido su última sonrisa? 

Y la que más le angustiaba:

¿Volvería a sonreír alguna vez?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He revisado la escena en la que Kylo no dispara hacia el puente de mando varias veces, y la expresión de Leia me hace pensar que ella cree que ha sido su hijo Ben quién apretó el gatillo. A falta de la novela oficial en Marzo, de momento es lo que yo creo. Por eso al final ella cree que su hijo ya se "ha ido"

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Antes de nada, espero que os haya gustado. Actualizaré cada Viernes, comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos ^^


End file.
